


Whispers, Whispers

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/F, This is just plain fluff, Yas, of course, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Sometimes, you just need reassurance they're going to be there when you open your eyes again.





	Whispers, Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another fic. I know...It's the third one tonight. Be proud of me.

Harley bounced over to the bed, throwing herself down next to Ivy, who barely even spared her a glance before continuing to talk quietly to a small plant on their bed. Harley leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and watched with a smile, his pigtails flopping down by her ears and tickling the sides of her face. 

“Hiya, Red.”

“Hello, Harley.” Ivy grabbed onto her hand gently, brushing her painted nails across the pale skin. 

Harley hummed, leaned back onto the mound of pillows behind her, tucking her feet beneath the blankets. 

“You’ll be here when I wake up, right?” She asked a few minutes later, Ivy had yet to stop stroking her hand. 

“Mmhm.” Ivy placed the plant onto the bedside table, turning over so she was facing Harley. “I always am.” She kissed her forehead softly. 

“Kk…I love you.”

“I love you too, Harl. Now sleep.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys though? Please, it really means the world to me! <3


End file.
